All that matters
by Diabolo Framboise
Summary: This is a follow up for episode 3x07 because this hug wasn't long enough for me :-)


**Thank to scorpion-life who edited this chapter and found a title :-)**

* * *

Toby tightened his arm around Happy' shoulders as he stroked her hair with his other hand. Happy sniffled quietly and leaned into his embrace. This hug was exactly what she needed right now. _Toby_ was exactly what she needed right now.

She had asked him to leave her alone by habit, because she wasn't used to needing someone else in order to deal with her issues, but this time was different. It wasn't just her issue. It was _theirs_.

Happy could feel that Toby was as distressed as she was to learn that she wasn't pregnant. She knew he would do everything he could to get her through this but she saw that he needed her as much as she needed him at that moment. Happy really wanted to be there for him the same way Toby was always there for her.

He was right anyway. They loved each other and they had each other. They would be okay, eventually, but first they needed to deal with their loss. And they needed to do this together, especially now that they had just made it official that they wanted to spend their life as one.

Happy raised her face towards Toby silently asking for a kiss and he complied immediately, leaning in to press his lips against hers. She sighed as she pulled back and resumed her previous position, burrowing her head into his chest. She had never told him but she loved their height difference. The way her head fit perfectly under his chin always made her feel small and frail, but in the best way possible. In the way Happy knew she was loved and safe with him.

Toby kissed the top of her head and took a step back, his hand reaching for the little box he had put back in his pocket. He pulled the ring out and took Happy's hand in his, looking at her questioningly. She smiled briefly and nodded.

"Yes," she said again, as much to answer his silent question as to reiterate her want to marry him.

Toby grinned and slid the ring around her finger, kissing her hand at the same time. Happy looked at it, a warm feeling of happiness slowly growing inside her. Her fake marriage was over. She was finally able to get married to the man she loved. It was an appeasing solace in the middle of her distress.

Toby kissed her hand again and took a step back.

"I'll leave you alone now," he whispered gently. "I love you," he added before turning on his heel.

Happy shook her head and grabbed Toby by the wrist, stepping closer to him. She slid her arms around his waist and pulled him back to her.

"I've changed my mind," she mumbled against his torso. "I don't wanna be alone."

Toby wrapped his arms around her tightly and rocked her, gently kissing the top of her head.

"I wanna go home with you tonight," Happy said quietly.

Toby nodded with a sigh of relief. This damned inspection was finally over. They were at last free to go home together. He wouldn't have to see Happy in Walter's bed ever again. He knew that she didn't enjoy it but he had hated every second of it anyway. Happy seemed to think the same thing as she lifted her face to look at him.

"Sorry for the last couple of days," she offered softly. "I know it was not easy for you."

Toby smiled and kissed her lovingly.

"No, it wasn't," he responded honestly. "But it's over now, you and I are engaged and we will have a family together, I promise. Let's focus on our future together and not on the past."

Happy nodded. He was right. They had a whole future ahead of them and it was what they should focus on.

* * *

A couple of hours later they were both in bed, enfolded in each other arms. It was such a relief to finally be able to sleep together in the same bed. Especially tonight when they needed each other's presence more than ever.

Happy had glued herself to Toby's side as soon as they had laid down. She had entangled her legs with his and wrapped her arms tightly around him, needing to be as close to him as she could.

Toby was now stroking her back, murmuring soft sayings in her ear. When he felt her start to relax, he took her face into his hands and pressed his lips against hers, an 'I love you' whispered into the silence. She closed her eyes with a sigh and gave in to the kiss.

There were a lot of different kinds of kisses between them. There were the hungry kisses with their hands roaming all over each other's body, stroking and searching for specific spots.

There were the sloppy kisses when they were both tired.

There were the kisses that she wanted to control and the ones he used to get the upper hand.

And then there were these kisses. The loving, caring, and gentle ones. The ones where Toby was cradling the nape of her neck to tilt her face towards his. The ones where he was holding her face like she was the most precious thing in the world. The ones where he took his time kissing her, slowly and deeply, exploring her mouth and mapping every corner of it. The ones that made her sigh into his mouth and give in to whatever he wanted.

Happy had never been kissed this way before Toby and it was probably the reason why it was her favorite kind of kiss amongst all of those they were used to share.

These specific kisses always made her dizzy and weak at the knees, even though she would never admit it.

Toby pulled back and Happy whimpered, chasing after his mouth. He resumed kissing her immediately, a loving smile on his lips and she sighed heavily into his mouth. It was at this very moment that Happy knew they would be okay. They will have a baby one day when the time was right. She will be waiting outside a school for someone. But, for now, they were together and that was all that mattered.

* * *

 **Thank you very much for reading! If you liked it please let me know, it always makes my day :-)**


End file.
